


Entspannung für Professor Novak

by musmuspanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, No Underage Sex, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Public Blow Jobs, Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Top Dean Winchester
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musmuspanda/pseuds/musmuspanda
Summary: Kurzbeschreibung:AU. Castiel Novak ist ein gestresster Professor und braucht mal wieder einen Ausgleich zu seinem Alltag. Nach einer Vorlesung trifft er das erste Mal auf den frechen Dean, der vor der Uni auf seinen Bruder wartet. P18 Slash. Destiel. Dirty Talk. One Shot.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Entspannung für Professor Novak

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel  
> https://www.pinterest.de/pin/298152437826308418/
> 
> Dean  
> https://www.pinterest.de/pin/298152437826308406/
> 
> Diese Geschichte existiert schon länger auf Fanfiktion.de
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos!

Entspannung für Professor Novak 

Der Hörsaal leerte sich unter lautem gepolter und den Stimmen der Studenten die sich unterhielten, während sie ihre Sachen zusammen packten. Castiel stand vorne am Pult, vor der großen Tafel und schob einen Stapel Unterlagen zusammen. Er hatte gerade eine Stunde beendet. Castiel arbeitete seit vier Jahren als Geschichtsprofessor hier an der University of Chicago und obwohl das ein vergleichsweise trockener Lehrstoff war, kamen immer viele Studenten in seine Vorlesungen. Auf manche davon hätte er gerne verzichtet, denn sie schienen mehr Interesse daran zu haben ihn anzustarren und mit unnötigen Fragen vom eigentlichen Unterricht abzuhalten. 

Zumindest war es am Anfang so gewesen, als er diese Stelle angetreten hatte. Das war ein Grund warum Castiel mit den Schülern recht Streng umging. Er war ein Junger Professor, erst Zweiunddreißig und seine Studenten waren im Durchschnitt Zwölf oder Dreizehn Jahre jünger als er selbst. Zu Beginn seiner Karriere sogar noch weniger. Darum dachten wohl einige sie könnten Quatsch bei ihm machen. Diesen Eindruck änderte Castiel immer schnell. Auch wenn es die Erstsemester waren, die er unterrichtete, konnte er doch ein bisschen mehr Ernsthaftigkeit erwarten! Oder war das zu viel verlangt? Sie kamen frisch von der High School, trotzdem sollte ihnen der Ernst das Lebens ein wenig bewusst sein, schließlich ging es um ihre Zukunft! Castiel schnaubte. Immerhin gab es ein/ zwei Lichtblicke. Ein paar wenige Studenten, die sich wirklich Sinnvoll einbrachten und Castiel Hoffnung gaben seinen Job nicht umsonst zu machen.

Gestresst rieb er sich die Stirn, strich ein paar schwarze Haarsträhnen zurück, die wie immer nicht bleiben wollten wo sie hin gehörten. Er atmete geräuschvoll ein, öffnete seine Aktentasche und schob die Unterlagen ordentlich hinein.

Eigentlich machte Castiel seinen Job gerne und Geschichte hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert. Doch in letzter Zeit fühlte er sich zunehmend ausgebrannter. Professor einer Horde Junger Menschen zu sein, von denen die Hälfte das Leben noch als Traumwelt und den Hörsaal als Spielplatz sahen zehrte an seinen Nerven. Zudem fehlte Castiel der private Ausgleich. Etwas, das ihn von seinem stressigen, immer gleichen Alltag ablenken konnte. 

…

Dean parkte seinen schwarzen ’67 Chevy Impala auf dem Gelände der Universität. Der ältere Teil des Komplexes, der Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts errichtet worden war, erinnerte mit seinen zwei Türmen und den spitzen Dächern über jedem Fenstern im obersten Stock entfernt an ein altes Herrenhaus. Der Campus war schön angelegt, viel Grün, mit Sträuchern und Blumen bepflanzt. Hier konnte man sich sicher gut in den Schatten eines Baumes legen, sich den Wind um die Nase wehen lassen und den Nachmittag genießen. Aber nein, die Studenten drückten sich im inneren der Mauern herum und saßen in stickigen Hörsälen, um sich mehr und mehr Wissen in den Kopf zu hämmern, von dem sie später nicht einmal die Hälfte brauchen würden. 

Die Uni zählte schon lange zu den Top Ten des Landes. Besonders die Fakultäten Physik, Wirtschaftswissenschaften und Rechtswissenschaften genossen einen Besonderen Ruf. Das war ein Grund, warum Deans jüngerer Bruder Sam sich dafür entschieden hatte hier Jura zu studieren. Früher war Stanford sein Ziel gewesen. Weit weg nach Kalifornien hatte Sam gewollt. Auch um möglichst weit von ihrem Vater weg zu kommen mit dem er sich nie gut verstanden hatte, das wusste Dean. John war kein guter Vater für sie beide gewesen, nicht einmal als Sam noch klein war. 

Dann, vor ein paar Jahren, hatte sich alles geändert. In einer verregneten Nacht, in der John betrunken hinter dem Steuer seines Jeeps saß, von der Straße abgekommen war und frontal gegen einen Baum gefahren war. Danach zogen die beiden Brüder um nach South Dakota, zu einem alten Freund ihres Vaters, Bobby Singer. Dean wurde kurz darauf Volljährig, trotzdem blieb er noch eine Weile, um für Sam da zu sein. Als sich alles Beruhigt hatte ging Dean nach Chicago, denn zurück nach Kansas wollte er nicht mehr. So viele schlechte Erinnerungen hafteten daran. Eine Ausbildungsstelle als Automechaniker fand er schnell, denn mit Autos konnte Dean schon immer gut umgehen. Als Sam sich für das College bewarb und seine Wahl auf die University of Chicago fiel, bot Dean ihm an zusammen zu wohnen. 

Dean lief vom Parkplatz zum Eingangstor und sah auf die Uhr. Sam war spät dran, sie hatten sich hier treffen wollen. Dean lehnte sich lässig an die Mauer, wühlte eine Schachtel Kippen aus seiner Jeans und steckte sich eine Zigarette an. Genüsslich blies er den Rauch aus, schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Das kichern ein paar Mädchen lenkte seinen Blick nach links, wo drei Studentinnen standen die rot wurden und sich schnell umdrehten als Dean ihnen zuzwinkerte. Grinsend zog er nochmal an der Zigarette und schnippte den Rest auf den Boden, trat das glimmende Stück mit seinem Stiefel aus. 

„Rauchen ist auf dem Universitätsgelände verboten.“, sagte eine tiefe Stimme, die sofort Deans Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er drehte sich zu dem Sprecher um. Ein Mann, wohl eher kein Student, in blauem Anzug stand vor ihm. Auch wenn sein Aufzug spießig und akkurat wirkte, fiel beim zweiten Hinsehen auf dass seine Krawatte schief gebunden war und seine schwarzen Haare nicht so einfach zu bändigen waren. Seine hellen, blauen Augen sahen Dean streng an. 

„Sorry Mann.“, lächelte Dean entschuldigend und zeigte eine Reihe ebenmäßig weißer Zähne. Die Augenbrauen des Mannes zogen sich missbilligend zusammen. 

Castiel schnaubte, sah sich den jungen Mann vor sich genauer an. Die lockere Haltung, die breiten Schultern, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Seine tief sitzende zerrissene Jeans und das ausgeblichene schwarze Metallica Shirt waren wie für ihn gemacht. Seine Ausstrahlung passte zu seinem Look. Lässig, ein bisschen arrogant. Einer der 'coolen Typen', die mit Ernsthaftigkeit und Autorität zu kämpfen hatten.

„Es heißt Entschuldigung Professor, nicht Sorry Mann.“, wies Castiel den jüngeren zurecht.

Seine grünen Augen funkelten vorwitzig. Trotzdem faszinierten sie Castiel. Sie waren so groß und klar. Er war allgemein sehr attraktiv, nicht nur seine Augen. Wahrscheinlich war das einer der vorherrschenden Gründe, warum er ein so ausgeprägtes Selbstbewusstsein zu haben schien. 

„Du bist ganz schön schlecht drauf, hm?“, fragte der junge Mann und fuhr sich einmal durch seine kurzen hellbraunen Haare, ehe er sich langsam von der Wand abstieß und mit zwei Schritten näher zu Castiel heran trat. 

„Es heißt auch nicht einfach Du.“, mahnte Castiel. „Du bist ganz schon vorlaut Junge.“

Die Lippen des braunhaarigen verzogen sich zu einen schiefen Grinsen. „Wen nennst du hier Junge?“ Er streckte den Rücken durch, sah auf Castiel hinab, den er um ein paar Zentimeter überragte und hielt seinem starren Blick stand. Dann lächelte er plötzlich. „Ich bin nicht dein Junge, Daddy.“

Als er Castiels wütenden Blick sah hob der braunhaarige schnell die Hände. „Sorry. Das war nicht so respektlos gemeint wie es geklungen hat. Es tut mir leid.“ 

Castiel schnaubte, atmete durch. „Na schön.“ Die Entschuldigung hatte sich wenigstens echt angehört.

„Wir hatten einen schlechten Start.“, sagte der braunhaarige, der anscheinend gemerkt hatte, dass er es eine Spur zu weit getrieben hatte. „Ich bin Dean.“, stellte er sich nun freundlich Lächelnd vor.

Dean. Castiel sah ihn sich nochmal genauer an, doch er kam ihm nicht bekannt vor. Sicher hätte er sich an ihn erinnert wenn er ihn davor schon einmal gesehen hätte. Er hatte etwas an sich das einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterließ. Und damit meinte Castiel nicht einmal sein vorlautes Mundwerk. 

„Du bist keiner meiner Studenten.“, sagte Castiel.

„Nein Professor.“, antwortete Dean artig. „Ich studiere hier nicht. Ich wollte nur meinen Bruder anholen. Sam. Vielleicht kennst du ihn?“

Castiel überging dass Dean ihn weiterhin Duzte und überlegte wer dieser Bruder sein könnte. Auf Anhieb fielen ihm drei Studenten mit dem Namen Sam ein. Aber er musste ja nicht unbedingt in seinem Kurs sein. 

„Hier gibt es viele Studenten. Es ist nicht einfach über alle den Überblick zu behalten.“, erwiderte Castiel.

Dean nickte. „Klar. Sam ist auffällig. Ziemlich groß. Braune Haare.“, erklärte er.

„Größer als du?“, fragte Castiel nach, weil ihm da doch einer dieser Sam's in den Sinn kam. 

„Ja, also wirklich Groß.“, meinte Dean und hielt eine Hand über seinen Kopf, was wohl zeigen sollte wie hoch gewachsen sein Bruder war.

„Sam Winchester?“, fragte Castiel genauer nach. 

„Genau der.“, bestätigte Dean. 

Das war tatsächlich einer seiner Studenten und sogar einer von jenen, die sich Mühe gaben und positiv auffielen. Noch einmal tasteten Castiels Augen Dean ab, der im Vergleich zu seinem anständig wirkenden Bruder noch mehr den Eindruck eines Bod Boy vermittelte. 

„Was ist?“, fragte Dean neckend. „Du siehst mich so an.“

Castiel rief sich schnell zur Ordnung. Wie hatte er ihn angesehen? Wenn es unangebracht war, dann nicht mit Absicht. „Es ist nichts.“, gab Castiel steif zurück.

Dean grinste. „Hey, mach dich mal locker Professor. Du kannst mich ruhig angucken. Du wirkst so ernst. Zieh die Krawatte aus, knöpf das Hemd auf. Das ist bestimmt gleich viel entspannender und steht dir sicher auch besser.“ 

Castiel blinzelte ein paar Mal und versuchte diese Aussage einzuordnen. Es klang nicht nach flirten, obwohl man alleine von den Worten darauf hätte schließen können. Aber Dean hatte es so nebensächlich gesagt, also steckte da bestimmt nichts dahinter. Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. Warum sollte ein Typ wie Dean auch mit ihm flirten, das war lächerlich. Er hatte die kichernden Mädchen vorhin gesehen, die Dean schöne Augen gemacht hatten. Sicher hatte er immer großen Erfolg bei den Frauen. 

Dean zog eine Schachtel Zigaretten aus der Tasche. Castiel sah in finster an. „Nicht rauchen hatte ich dir doch gesagt!“, ermahnte er den braunhaarigen. „Außerdem ist es ungesund.“

Dean sah ihn entschuldigend an, nahm die Zigaretten von seinen Lippen, leckte mit der Zunge darüber und steckte die Schachtel wieder ein. „Sorry, orale Fixierung.“, erwiderte er verschmitzt. Castiel zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das klang nun doch ein wenig eigenartig.

Ehe noch einer der beiden etwas sagen konnte ertönte ein Rufen „Hey Dean!“ Die beiden Männer drehten sich und erkannten Sam, der soeben mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zukam.

„Ah, da is ja mein Brüderchen.“, murmelte Dean. Es brachte Castiel zu der Annahme dass Dean der ältere der beiden war, obwohl er es rein vom Aussehen her nicht fest machen konnte. 

„Wo hast du gesteckt, ich warte schon ne Ewigkeit.“, murrte Dean.

„Tut mir leid.“, entgegnete Sam. „Es hat ein paar Minuten länger gedauert, ich musste noch was erledigen.“

„Ja ja. Schon gut. Ich hatte nette Gesellschaft.“, Dean sah lächelnd in Castiels Richtung, dann wieder zurück zu Sam, der misstrauisch die Stirn in Falten legte.

„Professor Novak. Ich hoffe Dean hat ihnen keinen Ärger gemacht Sir. Au! Hey!“, Dean hatte ihm für diese Bemerkung mit der flachen Hand auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen. Mürrisch rieb Sam sich die Stelle und sah seinen Bruder böse an. 

Castiel sah zwischen den beiden jungen Männern hin und her. Er selbst hatte auch einen älteren Bruder und wusste dass nicht immer alles reibungslos ablief. Deshalb schenkte er der Szene auch keine weitere Beachtung.

„Novak also.“, zog Deans Stimme Castiels Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Schön, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens wer der aufmerksame Professor war, der mir die Langeweile vertrieben hat.“

Dean zwinkerte ihm zu und Castiel wusste nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er wurde aus Deans Verhalten nicht schlau. „Ähm, ja.“, sagte der schwarzhaarige deshalb nur. 

„Okay, wir sollten los.“, sagte Sam zu Dean. „Professor Novak, bis zur nächsten Vorlesung.“

„Gut. Dann Auf wiedersehen.“, meinte Castiel schlicht.

„Hast recht.“, antwortete Dean seinem Bruder. Dann drehte er sich nochmal zu Castiel. „Ciao Professor Novak. War nett dich kennen zu lernen, Sir.“

Er sah Castiel fest in die Augen, wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und lächelte ihm beim Gehen zu. 

Castiel schluckte. Es klang so anders wenn Dean Professor Novak oder Sir zu ihm sagte, als wenn dessen Bruder oder die anderen Studenten es taten. Er mochte es sich nur einbilden, aber Dean betonte es wie etwas Doppeldeutiges. 

Castiel schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Deine Gedanken spielen verrückt, sagte er sich selbst. Das war einfach nur Deans Art zu reden, sonst nichts. Die beiden Brüder waren gegangen und Castiel machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg.

…

Die Woche verging, Castiels Alltag lief wie gewohnt weiter. Am Samstag meldete sich ein guter Freund von ihm und kam am späten Nachmittag zu Besuch. Balthazar brachte eine Flasche Weißwein mit, sie setzten sich gemütlich auf der Beigenen Couch zusammen. Castiel hörte Balthazar schier endlosem Redefluss und nippte gelegentlich an seinem Glas.

„Du sollst den Wein trinken Cassie, nicht nur ansehen!“, sagte der Mann mit den kurzen blonden Haaren und dem leichten Kinnbart. 

„Das tue ich.“, entgegnete Castiel und nahm zur Verdeutlichung noch einen Schluck. Balthazar verzog das Gesicht, schenkte sich selbst zum dritten Mal nach und schwenkte das Weinglas in seiner Hand. 

„Du bist so verkrampft Mon chéri. Wie läuft es in deinem Privatleben? Wann hattest du das letzte Mal Sex?“, fragte Balthazar ohne Scham.

„Was?“, fragte Castiel konfus. Er und Balthazar waren schon wirklich lange befreundet und der blonde hielt sich mit dem Thema Sex und seinen eigenen Eskapaden auch nicht zurück, sondern erzählte Castiel viel mehr Details als diesem lieb gewesen wären. Aber warum kam er jetzt darauf?

„Ach komm schon Castiel, du bist gestresst. Dein Job ist nervig, die ganzen Studenten, du hockst nur zuhause oder in deinem Büro in der Uni.“

„Das ist nun mal mein Leben.“, wehrte Castiel mürrisch ab und trank nun doch einen großen Schluck Wein.

Balthazar verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist kein Leben. Du verpasst das Leben!“, hielt er dagegen. „Jedes Mal wenn ich dich sehe bist du schlechter drauf. Irgendwann endest du noch als verstaubter, alter Professor, der kein bisschen Spaß versteht und seine Studenten ständig ermahnt leise zu sein.“

Schuldbewusst sah Castiel in sein Glas, trank noch einen Schluck. Okay, das kam ihm bekannt vor. Er war nicht immer so gewesen. Und er bemerkte ja selbst wie er in letzter Zeit immer schlechter drauf war.

„Du brauchst einen Ausgleich!“, meinte Balthazar enthusiastisch und sprach damit aus was Castiel selbst auch schon durch den Kopf gegangen war.

„Gibt es keinen sexy Studenten, der seine Note aufbessern will?“

Castiel sah seinen Freund ernst an. „Was du da andeutest ist nicht nur unmoralisch und unter meiner Würde, sondern auch Gesetzeswidrig und könnte mich meinen Job kosten!“, begehrte der schwarzhaarige energisch auf.

„Schon gut, schon gut.“, versuchte Balthazar die Situation zu beruhigen. „Dann eben keine heiße Schüler-Lehrer-Nummer auf deinem Schreibtisch. Trotzdem solltest du dir mal wieder jemanden zum vögeln suchen! Lass dich flach legen, das entspannt die Nerven.“

„Von wem soll ich mich denn bitte flachlegen lassen?“, grummelte Castiel. 

„Nun, ich bin der Meinung da draußen gibt es viele gutaussehende Kerle.“, erwiderte Balthazar als wäre dies offensichtlich. 

„Nein.“, wehrte Castiel sofort ab. 

„An einem One Night Stand ist nichts Verwerfliches.“

„Das weiß ich auch, aber…“, Castiel unterbrach sich selbst, atmete tief durch. „Das kann ich nicht.“

„Natürlich kannst du!“, redete ihm Balthazar zu. „Sieh dich doch an Sweetheart, du bist heiß! Wären wir nicht schon so lange befreundet würde ich mein Glück bei dir versuchen.“

„Das ist verstörend.“, murmelte Castiel. 

„Stimmt, da gebe ich dir Recht. Trotzdem siehst du gut aus und du findest sicher jemanden mit dem du dich mal austoben kannst. Du musst nur mal wieder raus gehen, in einen Club oder eine Bar.“

„Ich weiß nicht…“

„Selbst wenn du dir niemand mit nach Hause nimmst wird es dir gut tun mal wieder unter Menschen zu kommen!“, redete Balthazar auf ihn ein. Castiel dachte darüber nach, fragte sich selbst wie lange sein letztes Mal schon zurücklag und vermied es sich selbst eine genaue Antwort darauf zu geben. Von seinem letzten Freund hatte Castiel sich vor eineinhalb Jahren getrennt - oder waren es schon zwei Jahre? - und in den letzten paar Monaten ihrer Beziehung lief es schon nicht mehr besonders gut. Balthazar hatte Recht, er sollte mal wieder raus gehen und Sex haben. Es war ja nicht so dass Castiel es nicht wollte. 

„Vielleicht versuch ich es mal.“, stimmte Castiel zögerlich zu.

Balthazar klatschte in die Hände. „Na also, so ist es richtig! Du musst ja nicht gleich beim ersten Abend in die Vollen gehen. Flirte ein bisschen. Mach dich mal locker.“

Mach dich mal locker, das hatte der junge Mann - Dean, das war sein Name - auch zu ihm gesagt gehabt. Wenn selbst ein Fremder und sein bester Freund Castiel darauf ansprachen wurde es wohl höchste Zeit. Hm, ob er wirklich einen Mann finden würde mit dem er flirten oder vielleicht sogar Sex haben konnte. Einer der so schöne grüne Augen hatte wie Dean? 

„An was denkst du?“, riss Balthazars Frage Castiel aus seinen Überlegungen. 

„Gar nichts!“, antwortete Castiel rasch, dem seine Gedanken plötzlich peinlich waren.

„Du bist ein schlechter Lügner. Aber nun gut…“, meint Balthazar und verteilte den Restlichen Inhalt der Weißweinflasche in ihren Gläsern. 

…

In der kommenden Woche dachte Castiel viel über das Gespräch mit Balthazar nach und rang mit sich selbst, ob er es wirklich durchziehen sollte oder nicht. 

Montags verwarf er die ganze Idee. Dienstags sah er Sam in seiner Vorlesung für Geschichte und dachte an Dean. Dafür schallt er sich selbst einen Idioten, denn der braunhaarige war definitiv zu jung für ihn. Es war nicht richtig so an jemanden zu denken der so alt war wie seine Studenten. Warum ihn dieser freche Kerl überhaupt so faszinierte verstand Castiel nicht einmal. 

Mittwochs lag Castiel abends frustriert in seinem Bett. Sexuell frustriert. Einen Augenblick lang zog er in Erwägung seine Hand tiefer wandern zu lassen, doch das frustrierte ihn nur noch mehr. Er wollte sich nicht mit seiner eigenen Hand Abhilfe schaffen müssen! Davon hatte er einfach genug. Er wollte mal wieder richtig Sex haben. Castiel verfluchte Balthazar, der ihm eingeredet hatte er solle sich jemanden nur zum vögeln suchen. Das war einfach nicht Castiels Ding, er mochte es lieber wenn Gefühle mit im Spiel waren. Andererseits hatte er es noch nie versucht und fand den Gedanken immer verlockender. Seine momentane Erektion tat ihren eigenen Beitrag zu diesem Thema. 

Freitags war es beschlossene Sache. Castiel wollte es versuchen, in eine Bar gehen, jemanden kennen lernen. Es musste nicht auf ein One Night Stand hinaus laufen. Vielleicht versuchte er es wirklich erst einmal damit jemanden anzuflirten. Oh verdammter Mist…

Es musste nicht Freitag sein. Samstag war auch noch okay. Samstag war besser oder nicht? Castiel wusste es war nur eine Ausrede um das Ganze aufzuschieben. Also gab er sich selbst einen Ruck und stieg unter die Dusche, suchte sich eine schwarze Jeans und ein dunkelblaues Hemd aus dem Schrank und versuchte seine Haare zu ordnen. Er überlegte ob er sich rasieren sollte, doch der leichte Bartschatten betonte sein markantes Kinn ganz gut, also entschied er sich den Bart stehen zu lassen. 

Als er schließlich vor dem Spiegel in seinem Schlafzimmer stand sah er sich kritisch an. Er sah ein bisschen fertig aus, zugegeben. Die letzten beiden Nächte hatte Castiel nicht gut geschlafen. Trotzdem, es könnte schlechter sein. Im Grunde war Castiel mit seinem Aussehen im Moment ganz zufrieden. Das blaue Hemd betonte seine Augen. Nach kurzem Zögern öffnete er die obersten drei Knöpfte, die er zuvor geschlossen hatte und krempelte die Ärmel bis unter dir Ellenbogen hoch. So sah es wirklich etwas lockerer aus. 

…

Balthazar hatte Castiel dazu geraten in einen Gay Club zu gehen und ihm auch angeboten ihn zu begleiten. Doch Castiel war es lieber zunächst alleine auf die Suche nach einem Potenziellen Partner zu gehen. Mit Balthazar wäre es sicher peinlich geworden. Er hätte Castiel beim Flirten helfen wollen und ein paar dumme Sprüche los gelassen. Auch bei dem Vorschlag mit dem Gay Club fühlte Castiel sich nicht ganz wohl. Er war zwar Schwul, aber er wollte nicht Party feiern gehen und die ganze Zeit Laute Musik von derzeit angesagten Bands in den Ohren haben, die er weder kannte noch mochte. Das war vielleicht etwas für Balthazar, aber Castiel behagte der Gedanke überhaupt nicht, auf einer vernebelten Tanzfläche zu stehen, zwischen einem Haufen fremder verschwitzter Typen, die ihn möglicherweise antatschten und dabei zu den Beat von Pop-, oder Technomusik zu tanzen. 

…

Castiel betrat einen Club, oder vielmehr eine Bar - so genau ließ sich das in diesem Fall gar nicht zuordnen, denn irgendwie war es eine Mischung aus beidem. Castiel war vor ca. drei Jahren das letzte Mal hier gewesen, doch es hatte sich nichts verändert. Es war immer noch die gleiche lange Theke, mit den vielen Bunten Alkoholflaschen dahinter, noch dieselben kleinen Rechteckigen Tische an einer Seite des Raums und einer belebten Tanzfläche auf der Seite. Man konnte hier gemütlich sitzen und gutem Classic Rock zuhören, tanzen oder an der Bar ein anständiges Glas Whisky trinken. Castiel entschied sich für letzteres, durchquerte den vorderen Bereich und setzte sich auf einen der wenigen freien Plätze. 

Das dunkle Holz des Barhockers knarrte über den Boden, als der schwarzhaarige sich den Sitz zurecht rückte. Er wartete bis der Barkeeper mit seinen derzeitigen Bestellungen fertig war und sah sich solange im Raum um. Der Nachteil gegenüber dem Gay Club war: Hier gab es nicht nur Schwule, was die Partnersuche um einiges erschwerte. Trotzdem war es Castiel hier lieber. Wenn er keinen Erfolg hatte konnte er morgen oder nächste Woche immer noch in den Club, den Balthazar empfohlen hatte.

Castiel bestellte sich ein Glas Whisky und ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Ein paar Männer waren schon dabei die ganz gut aussahen, aber die Hälfte von denen redete mit Frauen und bei der anderen Hälfte war sich Castiel nicht sicher ob sie an Männer Interesse hatten. Von früher, als Castiel noch öfter abends mal weg gegangen war, wusste er aber dass man hier auch Homosexuelle Männer treffen konnte. Ob das auch gleich geblieben war? 

Offenbar ja, denn keine zwanzig Minuten später wurde Castiel das erste Mal angesprochen. Aus Höflichkeit stimmte Castiel einem Drink zu, auch wenn der Mann mit den kurzen blonden Haaren auf den ersten Blick nicht sein Typ war. So oberflächlich musste er ja nicht sein und gleich den Ersten weg schicken, ohne zu versuchen in ein Gespräch mit ihm zu kommen. Fünfzehn Minuten und einen viel zu süßen Cocktail später, von dem Castiel gerade mal einen Schluck getrunken hatte, wünschte er sich den Kerl doch abgewiesen zu haben. Dafür war es nun zu spät. Subtil versuchte Castiel dem Mann verstehen zu geben dass er kein Interesse hatte. Leider verstand der es nicht und vollführte weiter seinen Monolog über…Blablabla… Castiel hörte nicht wirklich zu.

„Hey, es war ganz nett mit dir zu reden, aber ich…Ich warte eigentlich auf jemand.“ Mist, warum hatte Castiel das jetzt gesagt? Das war eine blöde Ausrede.

„Ach wirklich? Auf wen?“, fragte der blonde, der diese Lüge offenbar durchschaut hatte, sich aber nicht so schnell abwimmeln lassen wollte. 

Castiel wusste nicht was er antworten sollte und war schon kurz davor dem Mann zu sagen das er schlichtweg kein Interesse an ihm hatte, da sah er plötzlich wie jemand hinter dem blonden auftauchte. 

„Du bist nicht Verabredet. Gib uns beiden doch ne Chance.“, versuchte es der blonde Mann. 

„Klar ist er Verabredet.“ Eine Hand legte sich auf die Schulter des Blonden und schob ihn mit festem Druck von dem Barhocker neben Castiel. Der Mann war so erstaunt dass er es geschehen lies. 

„Danke dass du mir den Platz frei gehalten hast. Du kannst jetzt gehen. Ciao.“ 

Castiel sah überrascht in das grinsende Gesicht des jungen Mannes, der den perplexen blonden einfach zur Seite geschoben hatte und sich nun an seiner Statt neben Castiel auf den Barhocker setzte. 

„Hy Professor. Gerne geschehen.“, zwinkerte der Neuankömmling. „Erinnerst du dich an mich?“

Castiel brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren was hier gerade passiert war. „Ja.“, sagte er dann. „Du bist der Bruder von Sam.“ Natürlich erinnerte er sich an ihn. 

Der braunhaarige verzog das Gesicht, als sei er unzufrieden damit nur als ‘der Bruder von Sam‘ im Gedächtnis geblieben zu sein. 

„Was trinkst du da Professor?“, fragte er Castiel und wies auf den bunten Cocktail, den der schwarzhaarige schnell von sich schob.

„Das jedenfalls nicht.“, antwortete Castiel. Seine Finger streiften das leere Whiskyglas, das er sich zu Beginn des Abends bestellt hatte. Dean, Castiel wusste natürlich noch seinen Namen, folgte der Bewegung.

„Whisky?“, wollte er knapp wissen und nippte an seiner eigenen Bierflasche, die er dann auf der Theke abstellte. Er sah Castiel mit großen grünen Augen an, auffordernd, darauf wartend eine Antwort zu bekommen. 

Castiel fragte sich wie es zu einem solchen Zufall kommen konnte, dass er ausgerechnet hier, heute Abend auf Dean traf und warum der junge Mann sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte. Dean fuhr sich durch die braunen Haare, lächelte ihn an. Er sah wirklich gut aus, trug ein ähnliches Outfit wie beim ersten Mal als Castiel ihn vor der Universität gesehen hatte. Nur dieses Mal war das Bandshirt ein anderes. Black Sabbath. 

„Du siehst mich schon wieder so an?“, grinste Dean. Castiel wurde leicht rot und riss sich zusammen. 

„Johnny Walker Blue.“, gab er endlich die Antwort auf Deans Frage und fuhr dabei unbewusst mit dem Zeigefinger über den Rand des Glases. „Ich denke davon brauche ich noch einen zweiten.“

Dean grinste. „Gerne Professor.“, meinte er und drehte sich nach dem Barkeeper um. 

Was? Oh! Erst hinterher bemerkte Castiel wie das für Dean rüber gekommen sein musste. Wie ein Flirt, eine Aufforderung ihn auf einen Drink einzuladen. Das war gar nicht Castiels Absicht gewesen. Bevor der schwarzhaarige dazu kam es richtig zu stellen hatte Dean dem Barkeeper schon gesagt was er wollte und zwei Gläser mit klarer, hellbrauner Flüssigkeit wurden vor ihnen auf der Theke abgestellt. Dean bezahlte und schob eines davon Castiel zu.

Dean hielt Castiel seinen Drink entgegen, um mit ihm anzustoßen. Leise klirrend berührten sich die Gläser, der Inhalt schwabbte sachte hin und her. 

„Dean. Vielleicht merkst du dir meinen Namen diesmal.“, sagte der braunhaarige und sah Castiel dabei eindringlich an. 

„Ich hatte ihn nicht vergessen.“, gab Castiel schmunzelnd zu, weil es Dean wirklich gestört hatte, dass der Schwarzhaarige anscheinend nicht mehr gewusst hatte wie er hieß. 

„Ach so? Gut zu wissen…“, Dean leckte sich mit funkelnden Augen einen Tropfen Alkohol aus dem Mundwinkel. Um sich abzulenken nahm Castiel schnell selbst einen Schluck. 

„So, du bist Schwul hm?“, fragte Dean ganz nebensächlich. Trotzdem überraschte Castiel diese Direktheit. 

„Wie bitte?“

Dean lachte. „Der Kerl vor dem ich dich gerettet habe. Ist offensichtlich, du stehst auf Männer.“, grinste Dean schelmisch. „Muss dir nicht unangenehm sein, dass tu ich nämlich auch.“ 

„Okay.“, stammelte Castiel überrumpelt. Dean stand auf Männer. Und das sagte er ihm einfach so? Das war interessant... Und er hatte ihm wirklich geholfen, indem er den blonden weg geschickt hatte. „Danke nochmal. Eigentlich hätte ich dir einen Drink ausgeben sollen.“

„Das kannst du immer noch.“, lächelte Dean. „Der Abend hat doch gerade erst angefangen.“

Dean sah schön aus wenn er lächelte. Es brachte seine Augen zum Strahlen. Castiel rief sich zur Ordnung. Es war nicht okay so zu denken. Oder doch? 

„Wäre es überhaupt legal wenn ich dich als Dank auf einen Whisky einlade oder sollten wir es bei einem Bier belassen?“ Castiel musste es einfach wissen. Er konnte nicht hier sitzen und mit Dean flirten - denn das tat der braunhaarige ganz offensichtlich - ohne zu wissen wie alt er war. 

Dean sah ihn verständnislos an. „Was meinst du?“

„In diese Bar hier darf man erst ab Einundzwanzig und harter Alkohol ist auch erst ab einem gewissen Alter erlaubt.“, erklärte Castiel.

Dean schnaubte. „Denkst du ich hab nen gefakten Ausweis benutzt um hier rein zu kommen?“

„Keine Ahnung. Weichst du der Frage aus?“, wollte Castiel im Gegenzug wissen.

Dean schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, trank einen Schluck Whisky. „Professor, was glaubst du eigentlich wie Alt ich bin?“

Genau das war ja das Problem! Castiel konnte es nicht richtig einschätzen. War Dean schon über Zwanzig? Es wäre eine Katastrophe wenn er hier mit einem Jungen sitzen würde, der gerade mal so als Volljährig galt. Obwohl, heute wirkte Dean etwas älter als das letzte Mal, was wohl daran lag dass er sich seit mindestens zwei Tagen nicht rasiert hatte. Und dieses Umfeld, diese Bar. Er passte hier rein. Sein Aussehen und wie er mit dem Fuß zum Takt von AC/DC wippte.

Weil Castiel keine Antwort gab rollte Dean mit den Augen. „Ich bin Dreiundzwanzig! Alt genug um hier zu sein. Alt genug um mit dir zu trinken. Und auch alt genug für viele andere Sachen. Sir.“

Castiel schluckte. Dean sah ihn mit einem feurigen Blick an, der kaum Zweifel offen ließ was mit dieser letzten Bemerkung gemeint war. Dreiundzwanzig. Das war gar nicht so jung. Dreiundzwanzig war in Ordnung. Trotzdem, was wollte ein so attraktiver junger Mann von einem Universitätsprofessor, der fast zehn Jahre älter war als er selbst. Vielleicht war Dean das gar nicht bewusst?

„Ich bin Zweiunddreißig.“, sagte Castiel deshalb. 

Dean sah überrascht aus. „Echt? Ich hätte dich auf Ende Zwanzig geschätzt. Aber das ist egal, ich meine, Männer über Dreißig sind heiß.“ 

Castiel zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Flirtest du mit mir?“, fragte er geradeheraus. 

Dean grinste. „Gut erkannt Professor.“

„Du brauchst mich nicht die ganze Zeit Professor oder Sir nennen. Ich bin privat hier.“, meinte Castiel. Erst danach kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er damit auf Deans Annährungsversuche einging. Wollte er das? War das richtig? Dean war alt genug. Dreiundzwanzig war alt genug! Und ja, Castiel wollte es. Auch wenn er die ganze Zeit über versucht hatte es zu verdrängen, weil er sich mit Deans Alter nicht sicher gewesen war, doch der braunhaarige ging ihm seit zwei Wochen nicht aus dem Kopf. Die Grünen Augen, das freche Grinsen…

„Wie soll ich dich dann nennen Professor Novak? Ich weiß deinen Vornamen nicht.“, schmunzelte Dean. „Ich dachte es gefällt dir so. Sir.“

Der schwarzhaarige spürte seine Wangen heiß werden. „Castiel.“, sagte er schnell, um zu verbergen dass er sich ertappt fühlte. Denn es hatte tatsächlich etwas anregendes, wie Dean Professor oder Sir sagte. „Ich heiße Castiel.“

„Wow, was für ein Name.“, entfuhr es Dean.

Das war nichts Neues für den schwarzhaarigen. Er wusste sein Name war speziell und als Kind hatte er sich deshalb auch immer wieder ein paar dumme Sprüche anhören dürfen. „Ich weiß, ein seltsamer Name.“

„Der ist abgefahren! Irgendwie heiß. Außergewöhnlich. Castiel.“, Dean rollte die Silben des Namens über seine Zunge. „Passt zu dir.“ 

„Castiel… Cas.“, wiederholte Dean und schien auszutesten wie es am besten Klang. 

Castiel lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, so wie Dean seinen Namen sagte, mit seiner leicht kratzigen Stimme. Ob das vom Whisky kam? Oder ob er…Es klang als ob er erregt war. Castiel schluckte trocken. Konnte das wirklich sein? 

Plötzlich lag eine warme Hand auf Castiels Knie. Die blauen Augen folgten dem Arm und tragen auf Deans Grüne, die ihn amüsiert anfunkelten. „Woran denkst du Cas?“, wollte Dean wissen. 

„Gar nichts. Nichts Bestimmtes.“

Dean lächelte ihn wissend an. „Ist doch okay Cas.“ Die Hand auf Castiels Bein rutschte höher, bis zur Mitte des Oberschenkels und drückte sanft zu. Der schwarzhaarige atmete aufgeregt schneller. 

„Ganz locker Cas.“, sagte Dean. „Du bist so angespannt.“ Die Hand auf Castiels Bein drückte nochmal zu. Dann verschwand sie wieder. Dean griff nach seinem Glas, trank einen Schluck und zog sich ein Schälchen Erdnüsse heran, die für die Gäste auf der Theke standen. 

„Ich bin nicht angespannt.“, wies Castiel zurück. Eher war er nervös. Diese Situation. Dean. 

„Wenn du es sagst.“, lächelte Dean und schob sich ein paar Erdnüsse in den Mund. „Du siehst übrigens echt gut aus heute.“, meinte er und zupfte kurz an dem Kragen von Castiels blauem Hemd. „Hast auf mich gehört und die Krawatte mal weg gelassen.“

„Ich trage nicht immer eine Krawatte.“, murmelte Castiel. Tatsächlich hatte er sie in den letzten Tagen auch auf der Arbeit nicht mehr getragen. Das lag nicht daran nur weil Dean es gesagt hatte! Nein, bestimmt nicht. 

„Ist klar Professor.“, grinste Dean und leckte sich die salzigen Finger ab. Das sah…interessant aus. Castiel atmete hörbar die Luft ein.

„Sorry, willst du auch welche?“, Dean schnappte sich ein zweites Schälchen und schob es näher zu Castiel. „Ich versuch gerade das Rauchen sein zu lassen und irgendwie muss ich meinen Mund beschäftigen.“

Castiel verschluckte sich an dem letzten Rest Whisky, den er gerade aus seinem Glas genommen hatte. Tat Dean das mit Absicht, diese Zweideutigkeiten? So wie er grinste hatte Castiel keinen Zweifel. 

Castiel hustete, der Alkohol brannte unangenehm in seiner Luftröhre. Um abzulenken fragte er „Du rauchst nicht mehr?“

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich versuch es zumindest. Hab seit vier Tagen keine mehr geraucht, aber wenn ich hier sitze und was trinke ist es schwerer. Letzte Woche hab ich es auch schon probiert, bin aber am Wochenende rückfällig geworden. Scheiße, ist gar nicht so einfach.“, erklärte er, rieb sich dabei den Nacken.

„Es ist toll dass du es wenigstens versuchst. Vier Tage ist gut, das schaffst du.“, ermutigte ihn Castiel.

„Vielleicht hilfst du mir ein bisschen mich davon abzulenken?“, schlug Dean schelmisch vor. Während er sprach lehnte er sich näher zu dem schwarzhaarigen und berührte ihn wie Zufällig kurz am Arm. 

„Wieso hast du dich dazu entschlossen aufzuhören?“

„Ein sexy Professor hat mich ermahnt und mir gesagt wie ungesund es ist.“, schmunzelte Dean.

Castiel sah Dean lange an. War es nicht genau das was er gewollt hatte? Ein gutaussehender Mann flirtete hier mit ihm und machte immer wieder Andeutungen dass mehr passieren könnte. Castiel war noch nie gut darin gewesen solche Avancen zu erwidern. Aber wenn er wollte dass Dean sich nicht doch wieder zurückzog, sollte Castiel endlich anfangen offen darauf einzugehen. Ein bisschen zögerte er noch, einfach wegen seinem Mangel an Erfahrung was One Night Stands betraf oder einfach damit, am ersten Abend mit jemandem im Bett zu laden, den er eigentlich gar nicht kannte. Aber, verdammt, Dean brachte ihn dazu über all das hinweg sehen und es versuchen zu wollen. 

„Du fandest den Professor sexy?“, fragte Castiel mit belegter Stimme. 

Dean schenkte Castiel einen eindeutigen Blick, der unter die Haut ging, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen, ein spitzer Eckzahn drückte sich in seine Unterlippe. „Sehr sexy.“, bestätigte er. „Am Anfang vielleicht ein bisschen spießig, aber das hat sich geändert.“

„Wie das?“

„Du sitzt hier und trinkst mit mir. Flirtest mit mir. Warum bist du hier Professor? Du willst spaß, hab ich recht? Wir beide können sicher viel Spaß miteinander haben.“, sagte Dean verrucht und es hörte sich so einfach bei ihm an.

„Und warum bist du hier?“, wollte Castiel im Gegenzug wissen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, weil mir mein Bruder auf die Nerven gegangen ist.“, gab Dean zu. „Sam und ich teilen uns eine Bude. Die Wände sind dünn, er hat ne neue Freundin. Du verstehst?“

„Du kannst gerade also nicht nach Hause?“, fragte Castiel und erst als Dean eine Augenbraue hoch zog und ihn gleichermaßen überrascht und erregt ansah, bemerkte Castiel wie sich das schon wieder angehört hatte. 

„Dein Glas ist leer.“, sagte Castiel, bevor Dean auf seine letzte Bemerkung eingehen konnte. „Ich schulde dir noch einen Drink.“ 

„Da sag ich nicht nein Professor.“, stimmte Dean zu. 

„Nochmal das Gleiche?“ Nachdem Dean nickte bestellte Castiel eine zweite Runde für sie beide. 

„Hey, da ist ein Tisch frei. Setzen wir uns rüber, da ist es ruhiger.“ Dean wies auf die Seite mit den gut besetzten kleinen Tischen. Hinten rechts am Rand war ein leerer Platz. Sie nahmen sich ihre Drinks, Dean ging vor. Er versuchte sich gar nicht durch die Menge zu quetschen und sein Glas dabei zu jonglieren, damit der Inhalt nicht überschwappte. Nein, er ging zielstrebig, mit schweren Schritten voran und die Leute wichen ihm automatisch aus. Castiel sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie ein paar der Frauen ihm dabei sogar zulächelten. Ebenso kam Castiel nicht umhin einen Blick auf Deans Hintern in der dunklen Jeans zu werfen. Viel zu schnell kamen sie an dem freien Tisch an, der direkt an der Wand stand. Dean setzte sich nicht Cas gegenüber, obwohl es drei Stühle gab, sondern schräg neben ihn, um dichter bei ihm zu sein. 

„Also Professor, kommst du öfter hier her?“, fragte Dean um erneut ein Gespräch zu starten.

„In letzter Zeit nicht. Ich hab viel gearbeitet und um ehrlich zu sein, du hattest Recht. Ich war zu spießig drauf.“, gab Castiel schmunzelnd zu.

„Na dann ist es ja gut dass wir uns getroffen haben.“, grinste Dean. „Ich helfe dir dass du nicht mehr so…steif bist.“ Die Grünen Augen sahen recht auffällig in Richtung Castiels Schritt und wieder zurück in sein Gesicht. „Und du hilfst mir mit dem rauchen.“

Castiel spürte ein aufregendes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. Dieser Blick zog durch seinen Körper, bis in seine Mitte. Dean war wirklich nicht subtil. Castiel war es nicht gewohnt so direkt angemacht zu werden. Er wollte etwas erwidern, aber was?

„Cas…“

„Hm?“

Ehe Castiel reagieren konnte, hatte Dean ihn am Kragen gepackt, lehnte sich den kurzen Weg über die Tischkante und drückte seinen Mund auf den des schwarzhaarigen. Castiel erstarrte im ersten Moment, bis er begriff was hier gerade passierte und die weiche Zunge spürte, die auffordernd gegen seine Lippen stupste. Dean küsste ihn! Castiels Herz schlug schneller, sein Magen war ein wirrer Knoten. Immer wieder drückte Dean die Lippen auf seinen Mund, neckte ihn mit der Zunge um mitzumachen. Es fühlte sich toll an, aufregend. Castiel öffnete seinen Mund, erwiderte den Kuss und kam Deans Zunge entgegen. Der Griff an Castiels Kragen lockerte sich, Dean schob die Hand in seinen Nacken und drängte ihn näher, vertiefte den Kuss und wurde dabei immer leidenschaftlicher. Castiel fühlte sich berauscht. Von dem Kuss, Deans Lippen auf seinen und wie er schmeckte. 

Deans Hand kraulte ihn im Nacken, er rieb seine Zunge gegen Castiels und stöhnte ungehaltene in den Kuss. Castiel ging dieser Laut direkt zwischen die Beine. 

Schwer atmend löste sich Dean von Cas, nur ein paar Zentimeter. Die grünen Augen waren dunkler, spiegelten eben jene Lust wieder, die Castiel selbst empfand. 

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig Professor.“, sagte der braunhaarige heißer und schon im nächsten Moment spürte Castiel wieder die Lippen des jüngeren auf seinen. Dean küsste ihn mit einem Hunger, der Castiel den Verstand raubte. So viel Verlangen wurde ihm schon lange nicht mehr entgegen gebracht, mit jeder Berührung ihrer Lippen und jedem Zungenschlag lies Dean ihn spüren dass er mehr wollte. 

„Fuck, du schmeckst gut Professor.“, lächelte Dean und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Schmeckst du überall so gut?“ 

„Ich…was?“

Dean grinste breite, beugte sich zu Castiel herüber und flüsterte dich an seinem Ohr „Schmeckst du auch so gut wenn ich dir den Schwanz lutsche?“ und verteilte feuchte Küsse auf seinem Hals. 

Castiel schloss keuchend die Augen, wegen Deans Worten und dem prickelnden Gefühl auf seiner Haut, das bis in seine Fingerspitzen zog und Hitze ihn ihm aufsteigen ließ. 

Plötzlich landete eine Hand in Castiels Schritt. Er stöhnte, drückte sich Deans Berührung und den saugenden Lippen an seinem Schlüsselbein entgegen. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, um leiser zu sein, denn immerhin waren sie noch immer in der Bar. Und auch wenn die Musil laut war und sie ganz am Rand saßen, Castiel mit dem Rücken zu den anderen Gästen, wollte er doch keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Es war nicht leicht. Sein harter Schwanz drückte erregt gegen das Innere seiner Hose, Deans Hand drückte dagegen und rieb in kreisenden Bewegungen darüber. Castiel war niemand der sich in der Öffentlichkeit auslebte, doch jetzt gerade konnte und wollte er sich Dean nicht entziehen. 

„Hm, du bist so schön hart Cas.“, knurrte Dean erregt und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen. „Ich will dich in meinem Mund. Darf ich? Bitte sag Ja, Sir. Lass mich deinen Schwanz lutschen.“

„Oh verdammt Ja!“, stöhnte Castiel erregt. Wann hatte schon mal ein so heißer Kerl wie Dean darum gebeten ihm einen blasen zu dürfen? Noch nie! Und Dean gab ihm wirklich das Gefühl es zu wollen. Ihn, Castiel, zu wollen. 

„Das wollt ich hören.“, meinte Dean zufrieden, drückte Castiel nochmal einen Kuss auf den Mund, ehe er plötzlich aufstand. Bevor Castiel wirklich verstand was Dean vorhatte, hörte er dessen Stuhl über den Boden scharren und der braunhaare verschwand unter dem Tisch.

„Dean? Was…?“, Castiel wollte nachsehen was Dean tat, wollte mit dem Stuhl zurück rutschen, aber der braunhaarige hinderte ihn daran. Gleich darauf spürte Castiel ein paar Hände, die sich von den Knien aus über die Oberschenkel nach oben schoben, sie auseinander drückten und auf seinem Schritt zu liegen kamen. 

„Dean?“, zischte Castiel nervös. „Was hast du vor?“ Er sah sich um, doch niemand schien etwas bemerkt zu haben. Das Licht war gedämmt, der Tisch und die Stühle verbargen was sich gerade abspielte. Dean griff nach Castiels Gürtel, wollte die Schnalle öffnen. Schnell fing der schwarzhaarige die Handgelenke des anderen ein. Er sah sich gehetzt um, noch immer interessierte sich niemand für sie. Er spähte nach unten zu Dean, traf auf dessen belustigt funkelnde Augen. 

„Was wird das?“, fragte Castiel unruhig.

„Du hast gesagt ich darf.“, antwortete Dean grinsend.

Castiel machte große Augen. „Du meinst hier? Das geht nicht!“

Deans dunkles Lachen drang an seine Ohren. „Wieso sollte es nicht gehen? Du bist hart, du willst es.“ Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen rieb er über Castiels Erektion, die in der Hose pochte. 

„Aber doch nicht hier! Wenn es jemand sieht.“ Castiel versuchte vernünftig zu bleiben. Das konnten sie einfach nicht machen. Was wenn es jemand bemerken würde? 

„Das wird niemand sehen, du darfst nur nicht zu auffällig sein.“, drang Deans amüsierte Stimme unter dem Tisch hervor. „Komm schon, es wird dir gefallen!“

Daran hatte Castiel keinen Zweifel. Schon allein die Vorstellung Deans warmer Mund würde sich feucht und eng um seine Erektion schließen, brachte den schwarzhaarigen dazu keuchend die Augen zu schließen. Er hatte es doch gewollt, Entspannung und Befriedigung. Lange genug hatte Castiel ohne körperlichen Kontakt verbracht und schon Deans Küsse waren wundervoll gewesen. Was der braunhaarige wohl noch so alles mit seinem Mund anstellen konnte?

Dean zerrte an Castiels Hose, überrascht rutschte er auf dem Stuhl ein paar Zentimeter tiefer. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen wie Dean den Knopf geöffnet hatte. Ehe Castiel protestieren konnte hatte Dean die Hose weit genug herunter gezogen um an Castiels Unterwäsche heran zu kommen. 

„Dean du kannst doch nicht…ah.“ Castiel zuckte zusammen, als Dean sein Gesicht gegen seinen Schritt presste und mit den Lippen an dem dünnen Stoff zupfte, der sein Glied verhüllte. 

„Bist du dir sicher dass du es nicht willst?“, fragte Dean rau und saugte durch die Shorts an der Härte darunter. Castiels Kopf fiel nach vorne, er biss sich auf die Lippe, hielt gerade so ein Stöhnen zurück. 

„Sag mir dass du es willst!“, forderte Dean. „Ich will deinen Schwanz, ich will dir helfen dich zu entspannen. Aber wenn du es wirklich nicht möchtest, dann lass ich es sein.“ 

Wieder strichen Deans Lippen über den Stoff, saugten an der Stelle, an der sich bereits ein feuchter Fleck bildete. Castiel stützte den Kopf auf seine Arme, krallte seine Hände in seine eigenen Haare und drückte sich Deans Mund entgegen. 

„Sag es Castiel!“, verlangte Dean bestimmt. 

Castiels Herz raste, das Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen nahm zu und Deans verheißungsvoller Mund zupfte immer wieder an seiner Unterwäsche. Verdammt, natürlich wollte Castiel es! Aber hier? Wirklich? Er konnte kaum noch klar genug denken, um zu hinterfragen was so schlimm daran war es hier zuzulassen. Deans Hände streichelten seine Oberschenkel. Der heiße Atem und der Mund in seinem Schritt vernebelten Castiels Verstand. 

„Cas!“, Dean wurde ungeduldiger. „Sag mir was du willst Professor! Soll ich deinen Schwanz in den Mund nehmen?“

„Ja!“, stieß Castiel hervor, der sich nicht mehr zusammen reisen konnte. „Verdammt ja, bitte Dean.“

Dean lachte dunkel und gleich darauf spürte Castiel wie der jüngere die Unterwäsche weit genug herunter zog, um seine Erektion zu befreien. Dean murmelte irgendwas, Castiel verstand es nicht, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick strich warmer Atem über seine nackte Haut und dann schloss sich der Mund des braunhaarigen um seine Spitze und begann enthusiastisch daran zu saugen. Castiels Unterleib bebte, ein Zucken fuhr durch seinen Schwanz.

„Fuck, du schmeckst wirklich gut Sir.“, knurrte Dean erregt, leckte mit seiner weichen Zunge über die Spitze und nahm ihn gleich darauf wieder in den Mund. 

„Oh Gott.“, stöhnte Castiel heißer. Dean saugte und leckte so wunderbar an ihm, dieser Mund war ein Traum, so warm und eng und oh, verdammt so gut! 

Castiel atmete immer flacher, er rutschte tiefer, versuchte sich Dean entgegen zu drücken. Sein Becken ruckte in kleinen Bewegungen immer wieder nach vorne um seinen pochenden Schwanz tiefer zwischen Deans Lippen zu schieben. Castiel sackte nach hinten gegen die Stuhllehne, er späte unter den Tisch und entdeckte Dean im Halbdunklen, der gerade seine Zunge über die gesamte Länge gleiten ließ, während er die Erektion an der Basis fest hielt und mit sanftem Druck zusätzlich massierte. Wie gebannt sah Castiel dabei zu wie sein eigenes Glied zwischen Deans Lippen verschwand. Er kaute auf seiner Lippe um die verräterischen Geräusche zurück zu halten, hielt sich mit einer Hand an der Tischkante fest, während die andere ihren weg in hellbraunes Haar fand. Dean öffnete die Augen, sah lustvoll zu Castiel auf und stöhnte gedämpft während er an ihm saugte. 

Castiel konnte den Blick nicht mehr abwenden, Dean der zwischen seinen Beinen kniete war ein unglaublich anregender Anblick. Die Grünen Augen sahen herausfordernd zu ihm auf, hielten dem Blickkontakt stand und verstärkten Castiels Erregung nur noch mehr. Ihm war heiß, seine Oberschenkel zuckten, sein ganzer Körper spannte sich mehr und mehr an. Nicht mehr lange… Seine Hüfte ruckte nach vorne, er griff fester in Deans Haare. 

„Yeah, du bist gleich so weit Cas. Halt dich nicht zurück, ich will dass du kommst!“, sagte Dean mit Lustgetränkter Stimme, die Castiel den Rest gab. „Komm in meinem Mund!“

Dean saugte an der Spitze, umschlang sie mit seiner Zunge und rieb mit der Hand in schnellem Rhythmus über den Schaft. Castiel erzitterte, er kniff die Augen zusammen, biss sich stärker auf die Lippe, ruckte unkontrolliert mit der Hüfte nach vorn, während eine heiße Welle ihn erfasste und in purer Ekstase enden ließ. Er verspannte sich, zog an Deans Haaren und ergoss sich Schreibweise in seinem Mund. Ob Dean es schluckte oder nicht bekam Castiel nicht mit, zu sehr war er in seinem Orgasmus und dem berauschenden, entspannenden Gefühl gefangen, das ihn für einen kurzen Moment schweben ließ. 

Dean kletterte unter dem Tisch hervor, ein Grinsen im Gesicht als ob er gerade einen Preis gewonnen hätte. „Der war gut, hn?“, sagte er überzeugt und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Grins nicht so selbstgefällig.“, antwortete Castiel atemlos, doch auch er trug ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht. „Und ja, der Orgasmus war verdammt gut.“ 

Deans großes Ego noch weiter zu pushen war vielleicht nicht die beste Idee, aber Castiel konnte sich wirklich nicht erinnern jemals einen so guten Blow Job bekommen zu haben. Der braunhaarige sah sehr zufrieden aus, grinste Castiel an, nahm sich seinen Whisky und trank den Rest aus. Sein feuriger Blick ruhte die ganze Zeit auf Castiels Gesicht, während der wieder zu Atem kam, möglichst unauffällig seine Hose wieder schloss und ebenfalls einen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm.

„Lass uns zu dir fahren Cas.“, sagte Dean und traf den schwarzhaarigen damit schon wieder unvorbereitet. 

„Du willst mit zu mir?“ Das hieß Dean wollte Sex, oder nicht? 

„Oh ja!“, bestätigte der braunhaarige. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir.“ Er schnappte sich Castiels Hand, drückte sie unter den Tisch, zwischen seine Beine, wo Castiel ganz deutlich spüren konnte, wie erregt Dean war. Castiel schluckte aufgeregt. 

„Okay.“, stimmte der schwarzhaarige nervös zu. Er hatte noch nie jemanden einfach nur für Sex mit nach Hause genommen. Das verrückte war, er hatte bei Dean nicht das Gefühl einen Fremden für einen One Night Stand mitzunehmen. Er mochte den jüngeren Mann, obwohl er ihn fast nicht kannte. Aber irgendwie stimmte die Chemie zwischen ihnen und Castiel konnte sich vorstellen das der Sex mit Dean wirklich toll werden könnte. Besonders nach diesem Vorgeschmack gerade eben. Doch nicht nur das. Castiel hatte das Gefühl als würden sie beide sich auch so gut verstehen, nicht bloß wegen der sexuellen Anziehung. 

„Okay, komm mit zu mir.“, wiederholte Castiel nochmal. 

„Wirklich?“ Dean lächelte breit. „Du wirst es nicht bereuen Professor!“, versprach er ihm. „Los komm.“ Dean umfasste Castiels Handgelenk und zog ihn eilig hoch. 

Draußen war es dunkel, die Straßenlaternen und die Lichter der Stadt erhellten die Nacht. Frischer Wind wehte ihnen entgegen, am Himmel zogen sich graue Wolken zusammen und verbargen so die Sterne. Es roch frisch und feucht, bald würde es regnen, das Gewitter braute sich bereits zusammen und kühlte die warme Sommernacht ab. In der Ferne grollte der Donner, ein Blitz zuckte über den Himmel. 

„Bist du mit dem Auto da? Ich bin her gelaufen, ich wohne nicht weit von hier.“, erklärte Castiel. „Aber wenn wir uns nicht beeilen werden wir sicher gleich nass.“

„Kein Problem, mein Wagen steht um Ecke.“, erwiderte Dean und zog Castiel an sich. 

„Für einen Kuss ist Zeit genug.“, raunzte Dean, drückte den schwarzhaarigen nach hinten und presste stürmisch seine Lippen auf dessen Mund. Castiel taumelte zwei Schritte rückwärts, stieß gegen die raue Hauswand, doch darauf achtete er nicht. Deans Zunge schob sich in seinen Mund, ein Knie drückte sich zwischen seine Beine und Deans Erektion presste sich deutlich gegen seine Hüfte. Er konnte es kaum erwarten den braunhaarigen ohne störenden Stoff an sich zu spüren. 

Von dem Kuss angestachelt umfing Castiel Deans Hüfte, drückte ihn näher an sich und legte seine Hände auf die verlockende Rundung von Dean Hintern. Nach kurzem Zögern schob er seine Finger in den Bund der Hose, ertastet nackte Haut und stöhnte gedämpft in den Kuss. 

„Du hast keine Unterwäsche an!“, stellte Castiel überrascht fest, sah Dean mit großen Augen an.

„Nein Sir.“, grinste Dean schelmisch und drückte ihm wieder den Mund auf die Lippen.

Castiels Gedanken drehten sich, seine Finger schoben sich tiefer in die Hose. Dean küsste ihn wild, drückte in fest gegen die Hauswand und rieb sein Becken gegen Castiels. 

Der schwarzhaarige fühlte wie sein Körper begann darauf zu reagieren, wie er allmählich wieder hart wurde, obwohl es noch nicht lange her war, dass er gekommen war. Dean biss ihm sanft in die Unterlippe, küsste seinen Kiefer und seinen Hals. Castiel legte den Kopf zur Seite, machte ihm Platz und genoss das Kribbeln auf seiner Haut. 

„Ich will dich ficken Professor!“, keuchte ihm Dean ins Ohr. „Lang und hart, bis du schreist.“ Ein aufgeregtes Ziehen ging durch Castiels Unterleib, als er hörte wie erregt Dean klang. 

Die ersten Regentropfen fielen kühl vom Himmel, Dean löste atemlos den Kuss. „Los, lass uns gehen.“ Castiel nickte zustimmend. 

Castiel folgte Dean schnellen Schrittes um die Ecke. Der braunhaarige ging zielstrebig auf einen schwarzen Wagen zu, dessen silberne Felgen im Licht der Straßenlaterne glänzten. 

„Das ist deiner?“, wollte Castiel beeindruckt wissen. Dean zog klimpernd die Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und schloss zügig auf, da der Regen langsam ärger wurde.

„Jap, das ist mein Baby. Rein mit dir.“, wies Dean den schwarzhaarigen an, der sich auf die Beifahrerseite setzte. Das weiche schwarze Leder der Sitzbank gab unter seinem Gewicht leicht nach. Dean schloss geräuschvoll die Fahrertür, wischte sich Regenwasser vom Gesicht und steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss, um den surrenden Motor zu starten. Zeitgleich setzte laute Musik sein. Dean drehte etwas leiser. 

„Sag an, wo soll ich hin fahren.“, fragte der braunhaarige. Castiel nannte ihm seine Adresse. „Alles klar, ich weiß ungefähr wo das ist.“, meinte Dean, setzte den Blinker und schaltete das Licht, sowie die Scheibenwischer ein. Er trat langsam auf das Gaspedal, kurbelte das Lenkrad herum und reihte sich in den Verkehr ein. 

„Das ist wirklich ein schönes Auto. Wie lange hast du es schon?“, fragte Castiel interessiert.

Über Deans Lippen huschte ein Lächeln. „Lange. Seit ich sechzehn bin. Hab es mit etwas Hilfe wieder aufgebaut.“

„Das kannst du?“

„Wäre scheiße wenn nicht. Ich bin Mechaniker.“, schmunzelte Dean. 

„Oh.“ Danach hatte Castiel noch gar nicht gefragt gehabt. Mist, das war irgendwie peinlich. Dean hatte ihm einen geblasen und er wusste nicht mal als was der braunhaarige Arbeitete. 

Als ob Dean erahnen würde was in Castiels Kopf vorging sagte er „Hey, nimm alles ganz locker. Mach dir keine Gedanken über Richtig oder Falsch. Wir machen uns ne schöne Zeit, okay? Alles easy.“ 

„Machst du das öfter?“, fragte Castiel ohne darüber nachzudenken und hätte sich gleich darauf am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Ein erstaunter Seitenblick von Dean streifte ihn, kein Wunder, sowas fragte man wohl normalerweise nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein wollte Castiel überhaupt nicht wissen wie oft Dean mit fremden Männern mitging. Oder mochte er auch Frauen? Er hatte nie behauptet Schwul zu sein, hatte nur gesagt dass er auf Männer stand. Der Gedanke nur einer von vielen zu sein behagte Castiel gar nicht. Aber es ging in nichts an was Dean sonst tat. Trotzdem wollte er es im Augenblick lieber nicht wissen.

„Vergiss es wieder!“, sagte er schnell, bevor Dean antwortete. „War eine blöde Frage.“

„Hey Cas, entspann dich.“, meinte Dean sanft. Plötzlich schlossen sich warme Finger um Castiels Hand, die zwischen ihnen auf der Sitzbank geruht hatte. Dean drückte leicht zu, verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander und lächelte Castiel an, der sich gleich wieder besser fühlte und das Lächeln erwiderte. 

„Du bist unglaublich heiß.“, sagte Dean und sah Castiel hungrig an. „Denk nicht daran was ich gemacht hab bevor ich dich getroffen habe. Nur wir beide zählen heute Nacht.“ 

Castiel sah auf ihre Hände, dann auf Deans Seitenprofiel. Der braunhaarige schaute immer wieder kurz zu ihm her, lächelte dabei und Castiel dachte, dass er Recht hatte. Dean wollte mit ihm nach Hause, nur das zählte. Nur Dean, der wirklich unglaublich attraktiv war und interessant. 

„Du gehörst mir heute Nacht!“, sagte Castiel auf einmal mit fester Stimme. Dean sah ihn zuerst überrascht an, dann grinste er und bestätigte „Ja, heute Nacht gehör ich nur dir.“ 

Die Ampel vor ihnen schaltete auf Rot. Dean löste ihre Hände um zu schalten, der Wagen hielt an. „Und du gehörst mir.“, sagte er dann, schob eine Hand in Castiels Nacken und lehnte sich über um ihn zu küssen. 

Ein Hupen schreckte die beiden auf. Grinsend löste sich Dean von Castiel, um weiter zu fahren, denn die Ampel zeigte bereits wieder Grün. 

„Weißt du, ich hab an dich gedacht Professor.“, gab Dean zu.

„Ach ja?“ Castiel zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja.“, bestätigte Dean nochmal. „Nachdem wir uns vor der Uni begegnet waren. Du gehst mir seitdem nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.“

Als Dean Castiels ungläubigen Blick sah musste er lachen. „Was? Glaubst du mir nicht?“

„Warum?“, war alles was Castiel fragte. Ja, warum sollte Dean an ihn denken? Er war nicht besonders freundlich zu ihm gewesen, hatte ihn wegen der Zigarette ermahnt und sie hatten nur ein paar Minuten miteinander gesprochen. 

„Weil ich dich interessant und echt sexy finde.“, sagte Dean als wäre dies offensichtlich. Castiel blinzelte. 

„Ich bin echt froh dass ich dich heute Abend getroffen hab, ich wusste nicht wie ich es am besten anstellen soll dich in der Uni anzuquatschen.“

Castiels Herz schlug plötzlich schneller. Dean hatte darüber nachgedacht nochmal in die Universität zu kommen und ihn anzusprechen? Wirklich? Das hätte Castiel nicht im Traum gedacht. Er freute sich darüber. Das hieß Dean war auch irgendwie an ihm interessiert und hatte vorhin in der Bar nicht nur seine Chance auf ein bisschen Spaß genutzt. 

„Ich finde es auch gut dass wir uns heute getroffen haben.“, gestand Castiel. Dean lächelte, ergriff wieder seine Hand, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Handrücken und meinte dann „Weißt du wer sich noch freut?“

Castiel sah ihn fragend an, doch gleich darauf verstand er, als Dean die Hand in seinen Schritt führte. 

„Nur für dich Cas.“, sagte Dean und drückte die Hand des schwarzhaarigen fest gegen sein immer noch steifes Glied. Castiel ließ die Hand dort, tastete über den Jeanssoff und beobachtete dabei Dean, der sich genießerisch auf die Lippe biss. Castiel fuhr mit den Fingern die gesamte Länge nach, die sich unter der Hose abzeichnete, Dean leckte sich erregt über die Lippe und stöhnte leise, als Castiel etwas mehr Druck ausübte. 

„Hast du alles bei dir zuhause was wir brauchen?“, fragte Dean, der allmählich flacher atmete. „Ich hab nix dabei. Gummis und Gleitgel meine ich.“

Oh Mist. Daran hatte Castiel nicht gedacht. Hatte er das noch daheim? Er war sich nicht sicher, hatte es so lange nicht gebraucht. Wahrscheinlich lagen irgendwo noch ein paar Kondome, aber ewig aufbewahren sollte man die ja auch nicht und es wäre wirklich blöd wenn er sie nicht finden würde. 

„Ich ähm...“

„Kein Problem. Da vorne ist eine Tankstelle. Ich hol kurz was.“, unterbrach Dean ihn, weil er ahnte was Castiel sagen wollte. Da war auch schon die Tankstelle. Dean parkte neben dem Eingang, der zum Glück überdacht war. Der Regen war inzwischen stärker geworden. 

„Ich bin sofort wieder da. Willst du was Bestimmtes? Irgendwelche Vorlieben?“, fragte frech grinsend. Doch Castiel schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. 

Dean ging rein, Castiel konnte ihn durch die Glasscheibe sehen. Der kleine Innenraum der Tankstelle war hell beleuchtet. Ein Mitarbeiter stand hinter der Kasse, zwei andere Kunden waren auch noch im Laden. Dean beachtete sie nicht, sah sich kurz um bis er gefunden hatte was er wollte, nahm ein paar verschiedene Päckchen in die Hand und ging dann zur Kasse. Es dauerte nicht lange, da öffnete sich die Fahrertür des Impalas wieder. Dean setzte sich neben Castiel und warf ihm ein paar Sachen in den Schoß. Ein große Packung Kondome, Dean hatte wohl viel vor. Castiels Magen zog sich aufgeregt zusammen. Das andere waren zwei verschiedene Päckchen Gleitgel.

„Cherry Pie Flavor?“, las Castiel laut vor und sah Dean neugierig an.

„Ja, ich liebe Kuchen.“, sagte Dean schmunzelnd. „Aber falls du Kirsche nicht magst hab ich auch noch Heavenly Vanilla besorgt.“ 

Er startete den Motor, um weiter zu fahren. Castiels Kopf ratterte und füllte sich mit Ideen, für was Gleitgel mit Geschmack alles verwendet werden konnte. Dean schien Gefallen daran zu haben ein bisschen zu spielen. Da wunderte es Castiel sogar, das die Kondome ganz gewöhnlich waren. 

„Die sollten passen.“, sagte Dean plötzlich und riss Castiels Blick von der Packung los. „Ich hatte deinen Schwanz ja schon im Mund, ich denke L ist richtig.“

Castiels Wangen wurden warm, Deans direkte Art zu reden brachte ihn trotz allem noch aus dem Konzept. Das war dich Quatsch, es musste ihm nicht peinlich sein. Er war es nur einfach nicht gewohnt. 

Plötzlich kam Castiel ein Gedanke. „Warum hast du welche ausgesucht die mir passen. Ich dachte du willst… Du wolltest mich…“

„Oh ja, ich will dich ficken!“, bestätigte Dean. „Aber wir können danach auch mal switchen. Es sei denn du stehst da nicht drauf?“

Castiels Bauch zog aufgeregt. Dean war bereit auch mal passiv zu sein?! Irgendwie hatte Castiel damit nicht gerechnet. Der braunhaarige hatte so eine starke Art an sich, es war Castiel ganz normal vorgekommen dass Dean oben sein würde. Schon allein die Vorstellung Dean stöhnend unter sich zu haben lies Castiels Erektion weiter anschwellen.

„Doch. Das ist okay.“, stimmte der schwarzhaarige zu.

„Cool.“, grinste Dean. „Ich denke das kann mit dir echt gut werden.“ 

Sie bogen um eine Ecke. „Hier kannst du parken.“, informierte Castiel und zeigte auf ein paar freie Parkplätze auf der rechten Seite. Dean lenkte den Wagen dorthin. Der Regen trommelte unnachgiebig auf die Frontscheibe und das Wagendach.

„Ist es weit?“, fragte Dean und sah hinaus in das nasse Wetter.

„Nein, das Haus dort.“, Sie parken praktisch direkt davor. 

„Prima. Dann lass uns rein gehen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten dich ganz nackt zu sehen.“, sagte Dean vorfreudig. Schon wieder so eine direkte Aussage. 

Dean merkte dass Castiel immer ein wenig unruhig wurde wenn er so etwas sagte. Zeitgleich schien es dem schwarzhaarigen aber auch zu gefallen. Hmm… Dean beugte sich zu Castiel, verwickelte ihn in einen tiefen Kuss. Seine Zunge stupste Castiels an, rieb dagegen und machte weiter, bis er Cas' leise Geräusche hörte, die zeigten das es ihn erregte. 

„Eins noch Professor.“, sagte Dean dicht an Castiels Lippen. „Sag mir vorher dass du es willst.“

Castiel nickte „Ich will dich Dean.“

Dean lächelte. „Das ist schön. Aber sag es mir richtig. Lass dich fallen, sei offen. Ich will nicht dass dir was peinlich ist! Wir können viel mehr Spaß haben wenn du dich richtig gehen lässt.“

Castiel atmete aufgeregt schneller. Es gefiel ihm wie offen Dean über alles sprach und auch wenn er dabei ein wenig schmutziger wurde. 

„Sag mir dass ich mit rein kommen soll um dich zu ficken! Sag mir dass du meinen Schwanz in dir willst!“, sagte Dean mit dunkler Stimme.

„Das will ich.“, stimmte Castiel zu.

„Sag's mir! Wo ist der harte Professor der mich so wegen der Zigarette angeschnauzt hat?“, fragte Dean um ihm zuzureden sich mehr zu trauen. „Ganz einfach Cas, sind nur Worte.“

Castiel atmete hörbar ein. „Ich will das du mich fickst.“, flüsterte er rau. 

„Genau so Professor.“, brummte Dean erregt und schnappte mit seinen Lippen nach denen des schwarzhaarigen. „Los jetzt, gehen wir rein!“

Das kurze Stück durch den Regen hatten sie in ein paar Sekunden hinter sich gebracht, nass wurden sie dabei kaum. Castiel öffnete die Eingangstür zu dem mehrstöckigen, schicken Wohnhaus. Sie durchquerten den großzügigen Eingangsbereich und Castiel führte Dean hinauf in den ersten Stock, wo sich seine geräumige Drei Zimmer Wohnung befand. 

„Echt nett hast du es hier.“, meinte Dean während er sich in dem großen Wohnzimmer umsah. „Aber was mich viel mehr interessiert ist dein Bett. Wo ist dein Schlafzimmer?“

Castiel atmete nervös ein. Er würde das wirklich machen. Dean und er würden Sex haben. Er umklammerte die Päckchen von der Tankstelle fester und atmete ein letztes Mal durch. Er wollte das! Fuck, verdammt er wollte das wirklich. Noch nie hatte er jemanden so sehr gewollt wie Dean in diesem Augenblick. „Hier lang.“ Jeder Schritt fiel Castiel schwer, so hart drückte sich seine Erektion von innen gegen die Hose. 

Wie immer war Castiel Bett ordentlich gemacht, das Zimmer war sauber aufgeräumt. Castiel legte die mitgebrachten Päckchen auf seinem Nachttisch ab. Dean schenkte dem allem keine Beachtung, kaum war er hinter dem schwarzhaarigen in den Raum getreten zog er ihn an sich.

Castiel spürte den festen Körper unter seinen Händen. Während sie sich küssten fuhr er über Deans Muskulöse Arme, über seinen Bauch, bis zum Saum des T-Shirts. Seine Finger tasteten darunter, fanden den flachen Bauch, die Muskeln zuckten unter seiner Berührung. Nicht nur Dean war hier scharf darauf jemanden nackt zu sehen, auch Castiel sehnte sich danach mehr Haut von Dean festzulegen. Er schob das Shirt soweit er konnte nach oben, zog ungeduldig daran. „Zieh es aus!“, verlangte er.

Dean sah zufrieden aus. „Aber gerne Professor.“ Er griff sich in den Nacken und zog es sich in einer fließenden Bewegung vom Kopf. Castiel sah auf den leicht gebräunten Körper vor sich. Dean hatte ein Tattoo, über seiner rechten Brust, kurz unter dem Schlüsselbein. Ein Stern in einem Familienkreis. Schwarz hob es sich von der Haut darunter ab. Castiel wusste nicht was es bedeutete, aber er stand Dean verdammt gut. Es passte zu ihm, gab ihm zusätzlich zu seinem restlichen Auftreten einen verwegenen Touch. 

„Zufrieden?“, fragte Dean schelmisch grinsend, da ihm Castiels Blick nicht entgangen war. 

Zufrieden war gar kein Ausdruck dafür. Dean war heißer als alle Männer mit denen Castiel bisher zusammen gewesen war. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust, fuhr nach oben, bis in den Nacken. Castiel nickte, sah Dean direkt in die Augen. Dean lächelte ihn warm an, erwiderte den Blick und versank dabei ins Castiels blauen Augen, die ihn fasziniert hatten, schon als er sie vor knapp zwei Wochen das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Das schönste Blau das er kannte. Und diese Augen jetzt mit so viel Verlangen darin auf sich zu spüren, lies Deans Herz aufgeregt schneller schlagen. 

„Du bist…“ Wunderschön, wollte Castiel sagen, doch es kam ihm so vor als würde Dean das vielleicht seltsam finden. 

„Was?“

„Alles was ich will.“, ergänzte Castiel seinen Satz deshalb. Dean strahlte, küsste ihn. Castiel hielt sich an Deans Schultern fest, streichelte den Rücken hinunter bis er an den Bund der Hose stieß. Dean trug keine Unterwäsche, schoss es ihm wieder in den Sinn. Warum das so aufregend war konnte Castiel nicht sagen, aber der Gedanke machte ihn an. 

Castiels Finger fuhren am Hosenbund entlang nach vorne, fanden die Gürtelschnalle. Dean grinste in den Kuss. „Na los, mach sie auf.“, forderte er Castiel auf. 

Das ließ sich Castiel nicht zweimal sagen. Schnell war der Gürtel geöffnet, der Knopf der Hose folgte gleich darauf. Castiel fühlte wie sich der Stoff über der Beule spannte und hörte das befreiende aufatmen, als er den Zipp herunter zog und der enge Druck von Deans Erektion genommen wurde. 

Tastend schob Castiel seine Finger in die offene Hose und spürte gleich darauf die feuchte Spitze und den harten Schaft, der warm und pochend in seiner Hand lag. Sanft drückte er zu, Dean stöhnte. 

„Nicht so vorsichtig, lang richtig hin.“, ermunterte Dean ihn weiter zu machen.

Castiel biss sich auf die Lippe. Er wollte mehr, Dean richtig fühlen, ihn schmecken… 

Der schwarzhaarige ging den letzten Schritt rückwärts bis zum Bett, setzte sich auf die Kante und zog Dean an der Hüfte näher. Der sah überrascht von dem plötzlichen bestimmten Handeln zu ihm hinab, doch es schien dem braunhaarigen zu gefallen dass Castiel energischer wurde. 

Castiel setzte feuchte Küsse auf Deans Bauch, wanderte mit den Lippen tiefer bis zur offenen Hose und stieß gegen die gerötete Spitze, die daraus hervor lugte. Ohne noch lange zu zögern hackte Castiel seine Finger in den Bund der Jeans, zog sie Dean bis zu den Knien herunter. 

„Nimm ihn in den Mund.“, sagte Dean sehnsüchtig. 

„Gib mir mal die Vanille.“, entgegnete er dem jüngeren. Dean griff so schnell nach der Packung dass Castiel schmunzeln musste. Da konnte es jemand wohl nicht abwarten. 

Castiel öffnete die Tube, roch daran - Hmm, wirklich ein guter Vanilleduft – und drückte sich eine kleine Portion auf die Hand. Er wartete kurz bis es wärmer wurde und fasste dann nach Deans Härte, die sich ihm entgegen streckte. Der braunhaarige stöhnte, hielt sich mit einer Hand an Castiels Schulter fest und genoss die massierendem Bewegungen, mit denen Castiel das glitschige Gel auf ihm verteilte.

Dann nahm er endlich Deans Schwanz in den Mund. Der braunhaarige stöhnte wieder, murmelte „Fuck, oh ja.“ und drückte seine Finger stärker in Castiels Schulter. 

Castiel schloss seine Lippen um Deans Schaft, fuhr mit der Zunge dafür. Das Vanille-Gel schmeckte ganz. gut, gar nicht so künstlich wie man denken könnte. Ein bisschen wie Vanilleeis, nur die Konsistenz war ganz anders. Seinen Effekt verfehlte es aber nicht, denn das glitschige Gel und Castiels saugender Mund beachten Dean schnell dazu lauter zu werden. Er keuchte immer wieder, sagte Castiels Namen oder Dinge wie „So gut Professor“ und spornte den schwarzhaarigen damit an. 

Castiel hielt Deans Hüfte in einem Lockeren Griff, seine Zunge leckte über die Unterseite der Erektion, glitt durch den Spalt an der Spitze und schmeckte so immer deutlicher Dean selbst, anstelle des Gels. Das war sogar noch besser, fand Castiel. Er verstärkte seine Bemühungen, saugte so viel er konnte von Dean in seinen Mund und bemerkte wie der braunhaarige immer heftiger atmete, wie sein Becken vor zuckte wenn er kräftiger saugte und wie seine Beine immer wieder leicht zitterten. Plötzlich packte Deans Hand in Castiels schwarzes Haar. Ein paar Stöße lang dirigierte er Castiels Kopf gegen seinen Schritt und bewegte sich frei in seinen Mund. Castiel ließ Dean machen, hielt seine Lippen geöffnete während der braunhaarige mit dem Schwanz in ihn stieß. 

Dean stöhnte wieder, biss sich auf die Lippe und stoppte abrupt in seiner Bewegung. Er entzog sich Castiel, der ihn überrascht ansah. Die Hand in Castiels Haar lies los, streichelte sanft hindurch. „Du siehst so gut aus wenn du mir den Schwanz lutscht.“, brummte Dean erregt. 

Dean bewegte sich, seine Hose rutschte tiefer. Er kniete sich mit einem Bein zu Castiel auf die Bettkante, beute sich vor, zog seinen Kopf an den schwarzen Haaren sanft in den Nacken um ihn küssen zu können. Auf Cas' Zunge lag ein ungewohnter Geschmack, eine Mischung aus süßlicher Vanille und Sperma, nicht so salzig und herb wie normalerweise. 

Dean drückte Castiel nach hinten, zog sich selbst geschwind Schuhe und Hose aus, um gleich darauf wieder die Lippen des schwarzhaarigen mit seinen zu verschließen. Castiels Hände erkundeten rastlos Deans Körper, streiften jede Stelle die er erreichen konnte. Dean schob ihn weiter nach hinten, bis in die Mitte des Bettes, kletterte über ihn und begann ungeduldig die Knöpfe des blauen Hemds zu lösen, während sie sich küssten. 

Das Hemd war offen, Deans Küsse wanderten über Castiels Hals und Brust, er saugte einen Nippel in seinen Mund, zog vorsichtig mit den Lippen daran und streichelte mit den Händen über Castiels Seiten. Der schwarzhaarige drückte sich den Berührungen entgegen. Es fühlte sich so gut an auf diese Weise angefasst zu werden. Dean hatte ein gutes Gespür dafür die richtigen Stellen zu finden, Castiel mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge um den Verstand zu bringen. 

Dean küsste Castiels Bauch, knabberte mit den Zähnen an der Haut über seinem Hüftknochen. Castiel atmete flacher, drückte den sein Becken entgegen und keuchte immer wieder, wenn Dean eine empfindliche Stelle reizte. 

„Du bist so heiß.“, brummte Dean, kam wieder nach oben, drückte Castiel einen schnellen Kuss auf. „Ich will dich so sehr.“ Er sah Castiel mit glasigen Augen an, die genau zeigten wie erregt er gerade war. Castiel erwiderte den intensiven Blick, fuhr über jedes Detail in Deans schönem Gesicht. Die vollen Lippen, die leichten Sommersprossen, aber vor allem das leuchtende Grün seiner Augen. 

Dean sah ihn warm an. „Verdammt, Cas, deine Augen sind echt unglaublich.“, flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme und streichelte ihm über die Wange. Der Kuss der darauf folgte war überraschend liebevoll und zärtlich, nicht so wild wie die vorherigen. Castiel schmolz unter Deans Lippen dahin.

„Und jetzt weg mit der Hose.“, grinste Dean. Castiel half ihm die Jeans zu öffnen, Dean zerrte sie ihm von den Beinen, die Unterwäsche gleich mit. Endlich berührten sich ihre nackten Körper. Beide stöhnten, als sich Dean auf Castiel legte, sein Becken gegen Castiels drückte und sich dabei mit den Unterarmen auf dem Bett abstürzte. 

Castiel nahm die Beine weiter auseinander, schlang eines um Deans Hüfte und presste sich den kreisenden Bewegungen entgegen. Deans Erektion drückte hart gegen seinen Unterleib, stieß immer wieder gegen seine eigene und rieb darüber. Oh Gott, das fühlte sich so gut an! Deans Körper war warm, seine Küsse auf Castiels Hals brachten seine Haut zum Kribbeln. Das Gewicht des braunhaarigen auf sich zu spüren, zusammen mit dieser wunderbar stimulierenden Reibung, ließen Castiel seine Hemmungen vergessen. Er wollte mehr von Dean, wollte noch intensiver fühlen.

„Dean.“, keuchte er. „Bitte…“

„Was willst du?“, fragte Dean rau und rollte extra fest mit der Hüfte nach vorne.

„Ich will dich in mir. Du hast gesagt du fickst mich. Mach es endlich!“, forderte Castiel.

Dean sah ihn erhitzt an. Es gefiel ihm wirklich wenn Castiel so direkt sagte was er wollte. „Alles was du willst Professor.“

Er gab Castiel noch einen Kuss, ehe er sich aufrichtete, kurz die Gleitgel Tube suchte und sich dann zwischen Castiels Beine kniete. „Vanille?“

„Das dürfte egal sein.“, schmunzelte Castiel. Dean zuckte mit den Schultern, öffnete die Tube und drückte sich die klare Masse auf die Finger. 

„Okay, dann entspann dich.“, sagte Dean sanft, streichelte Castiels Hüfte und führte sie andere Hand zu seinem Hintern. 

Castiel lehnte sich zurück in das Kopfkissen, sein Herz pochte aufgeregt, er biss sich auf die Lippe als er Deans Finger an seinem Eingang spürte, die das Gel großzügig verteilten. Dean war vorsichtig, Castiel entspannte sich wirklich immer mehr, genoss das Gefühl der streichelnden Hand. Ein Finger glitt Problemlos in ihn. Dean bewegte ihn ein paar Mal, bemerkte schnell dass er einen zweiten hinzunehmen konnte. Castiels Brust hob und senkte sich schneller, bald bewegte er sich den Fingern entgegen. 

„Dean…“

„Ja, so ist gut. Lass dich richtig fallen.“, sagte der braunhaarige erregt von Castiels Anblick, der sich auf dem Bett wandt. Deans Finger stießen schneller in Cas, fanden die richtige Stelle und brachten den schwarzhaarigen dazu sich im Lacken festzukrallen und den Kopf in den Nacken zu werfen.

„Shit, wenn du so abgehst, dann spritz ich gleich nur vom Zusehen ab.“, keuchte Dean.

„Dean. Mehr.“, verlangte Castiel, dem es inzwischen egal war wie er sich dabei anhörte, was für Wörter er benutzte oder wie schmutzig es klang. „Ich will deinen Schwanz, komm schon, fick mich!“

„Oh Fuck…“, brummte Dean, entzog Castiel seine Finger. Er nahm sich schnell ein Kondom, streifte es sich selbst über und verteilte zusätzlich eine großzügige Menge Gel. 

Dean blieb auf den Knien, umfing mit festem Griff Castiels Hüfte und zog ihn mit einem Ruck an sich. „Schön entspannen Professor.“, erinnerte Dean.

„Ich bin entspannt!“, knurrte Castiel ungeduldig. 

„Hm…das merk ich.“, keuchte Dean und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er sich in Castiel schob und spürte wie der Wiederstand der Muskeln nachgab. Er hielt Castiels Hüfte weiterhin fest, hob sie ein Stück in die Luft. Cas' schlag seine Beine um Dean. 

Dean hielt inne als er ganz in Castiel war, er musste sich kurz konzentrieren, sein Schwanz pochte heftig. „Gleich geht’s weiter.“, versprach Dean schwer atmend. „Fuck, du bist so schön eng.“ 

„Dean, beweg dich!“

„Jawohl Sir.“, grinste Dean, als er Castiels energische Forderung hörte. Er fing sich einen bösen Blick von Cas ein, der aber gleich darauf einem Lustvollen wich, gefolgt von einem rauen Stöhnen, als Dean sich zurück zog und begann in ihn zu stoßen. Zuerst langsam. Er zog sich ganz aus Castiel zurück, um dann von neuem in ihn einzudringen. Das widerholte Dean ein paar Mal, hatte eine fantastische Aussicht auf Castiel und das, was er selbst zwischen dessen Beinen tat. Sein Körper stand unter Strom, Hitze breitete sich in ihm aus, bis in seine Fingerspitzen die sich fest in Castiels Hüfte gruben. 

„Dean, hör auf zu spielen.“, keuchte Castiel, der dieses langsame Tempo nicht mehr aushielt. 

„Du willst es härter?“

„Ja! Härter! Bitte Dean.“

„Okay…“ Dean schob seine Arme unter Castiels Beinen hindurch, unter seinen Kniekehlen und packte wieder seine Hüfte. Dann fing er an sich immer schneller in den schwarzhaarigen zu stoßen. Castiel krallte eine Hand in seinen Unterarm, später würde es sicher wehtun, doch jetzt gerade spürte Dean nur die Reibung und das ekstatische Gefühl das sie verursachte. Shit, er war so aufgereizt, er würde nicht mehr lang brauchen. Castiel aber auch nicht, so wie er stöhnte und sich ihm entgegen drängte.

„Fass dich an!“, wies Dean den schwarzhaarigen an. „Und sieh mich an. Ich will deine Augen sehen wenn du kommst!“

Castiel tat was Dean sagte, denn er hielt es selbst kaum noch aus. Er griff nach seiner Erektion und rieb sie im Takt zu Deans Stößen. Er sah mit vor Lust verdunkelten Augen zu Dean auf, die Lippen einen Spalt geöffnet, die schwarzen Haare hingen ihm zerzaust in die Stirn. 

„Shit, Cas, ich bin gleich soweit.“, stöhnte Dean, der ein immer heftiger werdendes Ziehen in seinem Unterleib spürte. Die Muskeln in seinen Oberschenkeln spannten sich an, zitterten. Er biss sich fest auf die Lippe, beugte sich vor um sich mit den Händen auf der Matratze abzustützen. Dabei traf er wieder den Punkt in Cas'. Der schwarzhaarige war auch kurz davor, Dean spürte es. Also versuchte er nicht mehr es zurück zu halten, sondern stieß ungezügelt in den Körper unter sich. Castiel stöhnte Deans Namen, schloss einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen, öffnete sie sofort wieder und versank in Deans Blick, als sein Orgasmus ihn erfasste und er sich in heißen Schüben über seine Hand und seinen Bauch ergoss. Zu sehen wie sich Castiels Gesicht lustvoll verzog als er kam war das letzte bisschen, dass Dean über den Rand brachte. 

Schwer atmend stoppte Dean, alles in ihm bebte und doch hatte er einen Moment das Gefühl als würde auf der Welt nichts anderes existierten außer ihm und Castiel. Bis nachließ und das Gefühl verebbte. Dean zog sich langsam zurück, fiel neben Castiel auf das Bett, lächelte ihn glücklich an und zog ihn in einen langen, langsamen Kuss. 

„Professor du bist unglaublich.“, sagte Dean und lächelte Castiel breit an. „Fuck, ich steh echt auf dich.“

Bevor Castiel etwas darauf antworten konnte drückte Dean ihm noch einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Wo ist das Bad? Wir sollten uns sauber machen.“, meinte der braunhaarige, richtete sich auf und streifte sich das Kondom ab. 

„Gleich die nächste Tür.“, erwiderte Castiel. Dean stand auf, er folgte ihm. Bei dem kurzen Gang durch den Flur sah Castiel Dean ungeniert auf den nackten Hintern. Vorhin in der Bar hatte er sich gefragt wie er ohne die Jeans aussehen würde. In echt war Dean sogar noch heißer als in seiner Vorstellung. Und auch der Sex mit ihm war fantastisch gewesen. Was hatte Dean da eben gesagt? Ich steh echt auf dich. Castiels Bauch machte einen Hüpfer.

„Hey ist es okay wenn ich kurz deine Dusche benutze?“, wollte Dean wissen und zeigte auf die breite Glastür.

„Natürlich.“, antwortete Castiel sofort.

„Gut. Kommst du mit?“

„Was?“

„Kommst du mit unter die Dusche?“, wiederholte Dean und hielt ihm lächelnd seine Hand entgegen. „Keine Sorge, ich hab nicht vor gleich wieder über dich her zu fallen. Ich brauch erst mal ne Pause.“

Castiel schmunzelte, nahm Deans Hand und stellte sich mit ihm unter den warmen Wasserstrahl.

Zurück im Schlafzimmer bemerkte Castiel wie der Regen immer noch heftig gegen die Fensterscheibe prasselte. Verrückt, das war ihm die ganze Zeit vorhin überhaupt nicht aufgefallen. Seine Sinne hatten sich nur auf Dean konzentriert. 

„Immer noch scheiß Wetter, hn?“, stellte der braunhaarige fest, als er Castiels Blick hinaus in die stürmische Nacht bemerkte. 

Castiel nickte. „Ja. Wir sollten die Vorhänge zu machen und zurück ins Bett gehen.“

„Das heißt du lässt mich zurück in dein Bett Professor?“, fragte Dean grinsend, kam auf Castiel zu und zog ihn näher an sich. 

„Die Frage sollte eher lauten, ob ich dich wieder aus meinem Bett heraus lasse.“, gab Castiel verschmitzt zurück und lehnte sich vor um Dean zu küssen.

Dean leckte sich über die Lippe, als ob er dadurch noch den letzten Rest von Castiels Geschmack einfangen könnte, der darauf zurück geblieben war. „Vorsicht Professor. Es könnte sein dass du mich nicht mehr los wirst.“, warnte Dean scherzhaft.

Castiel sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Vielleicht will ich dich gar nicht so schnell wieder loswerden.“

„Nicht?“

Castiel schüttelte den Kopf, gab Dean noch einen Kuss. „Nein. Außerdem hast du mir eine zweite Runde versprochen.“, erinnerte er den jüngeren. „Du hast gesagt ich darf dich ficken.“

Dean lachte. „Na da hat es ja jemand die Zunge gelöst. Gefällt mir.“ Seine Augen funkelten als er Castiels Gesicht betrachtete. Der schwarzhaarige sah nicht nur gut aus, er schien auch ein wirklich toller Mensch zu sein. Dean wollte ihn besser kennen lernen. 

„Du kriegst Runde Zwei.“, bestätigte Dean. „Runde Drei, Runde Vier… Bis du nicht mehr kannst.“

„Sind Pausen erlaubt?“, fragte Castiel amüsiert. „Zum Schlafen oder zum Essen?“

„Sicher.“, stimmte Dean zu. „Ich bin Hundemüde.“

„Dann sollten wir ein paar Stunden schlafen. Du kannst nicht nach Hause hast du gesagt. Mein Bett ist groß.“, sagte Castiel.

„Ich darf über Nacht bleiben?“

„Ja. Das würde ich schön finden.“, meinte Castiel mit klopfendem Herzen. 

Dean lächelte. „Das würde ich auch schön finden Professor.“, antwortete er und küsste Castiel wieder. „Aber wunder dich nicht, ich bin morgens oft nicht gut drauf. Wobei, wenn ich neben dir aufwache kann der Morgen nur gut werden.“

„Würde dir eine Tasse Kaffee und ein Frühstück helfen?“, schlug Castiel vor. 

Dean wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Kaffee, Frühstück, ein Blow Job. Klingt perfekt.“

Castiel lachte. „Von einem Blow Job hatte ich nichts gesagt.“

„Richtig. Den bekommst du von mir, nachdem ich meinen Kaffee getrunken habe.“, grinste Dean. „Ich wollte noch den Cherry Pie Flavor ausprobieren.“

„Klingt wirklich perfekt.“, flüsterte Castiel an Deans Lippen. „Jetzt lass uns schlafen gehen. Ich bin auch müde.“

Gemeinsam stiegen sie in das weiche Bett, Castiel löschte das Licht. Dean zog Castiel in seinen Arm, als hätte er das schon hundertmal gemacht und brummte zufrieden als der schwarzhaarige den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ablegte. 

„Schlaf gut Dean.“, murmelte Castiel müde.

„Du auch Professor.“, antwortete Dean leise, streichelte durch die schwarzen Haare und drückte Castiel einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Bald darauf waren beide entspannt eingeschlafen.

The End


End file.
